A Night of Exploration
by yellow 14
Summary: A spin off story of Lexvan's story story From Guys to Gals at his request. You'll need to read that to get this. Matt, Angelo and Caleb explore their new bodies and test their limitations.


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will. Okay?

AN: Right, this is a spin off of Lexvan's story From Guys to Gals at his request. And it's running late. Sorry about that.

AN2: This contains scene of a sexual nature. Part of the request. If that makes you uncomfortable, consider yourself warned. It's not my strong suit, but that's why I wanted to give it a shot.

They were, Caleb thought as he stared at the mirror, a stunning pair. Nicely shaped, busty (they were probably the biggest pair he'd ever seen in real life) and perfectly formed. Whatever else the spell (Was spell the right word? He wasn't sure, but as there didn't seem to be an alternative, spell was what he would call it) did, it certainly made him look like a disturbingly attractive girl. Tentatively, he ran his hands over his (hopefully temporary) breasts, his body reacting in ways he still wasn't used to.

"You do know that it's weird watching you do that, you know?" Matt said, interrupting him and Caleb tried to look nonchalant at the sight of Matt smirking at him. He was not entirely successful.

"Not as weird as the fact that you were busy watching," he tried to counter and Matt smirked even harder.

"Nah, I know some guys have a thing for girl on girl," he said and Caleb blushed furiously.

"Does that mean that you'd be okay with a guy on guy scene?" he asked and suddenly Matt's face turned red. "Why Matt, I had no idea that you swung that way."

"When you were guys, did you ever…" Angelo began, unusually hesitant. "Well, did you…ever…you know?"

Caleb snorted with embarrassment and Matt refused to look Angelo in the eye.

"Well…Cornelia…she isn't like that!" Caleb practically shouted the last part, his face flaming red.

"Will isn't exactly…we've never…gone that far with…" Matt said in a quieter voice and an awkward silence fell over the group.

"Well…um…I was wondering if…maybe we could experiment?" Angelo said, gesturing to the others. "Since…well we're not cheating on anyone. We're all single and…well you hear stories about how guys don't know…I was wondering…"

His voice trailed off as the heat from his face threatened to set it on fire.

"You want to…experiment with making someone else feel the, uh, same way you…uh manage to make…well I suppose that when we manage to get married we're…" Matt's voice trailed away as they all looked away.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Caleb exclaimed in frustration and he walked over to Angelo and slid away the other's top to expose his breasts. (Or should that be hers he wondered. Her sounded better.)

Sliding her finger along the top part Angelo's left breast, Caleb slowly began gently cupping and caressing it, smiling as Angelo gasped in response.

"Was that any good?" he asked with a smirk and Angelo nodded, not trusting her ability to speak. That was…wow. "Now it's your turn."

Matt stared at Angelo and Caleb for a moment, feeling a distinct sense of arousal rising from his groin area and he licked his lips. This was…more arousing than it should have been really, he was currently a she.

Then again, the fact that he was currently a she had some very distinct advantages as well…

"Hold on a minute Angelo, there's something I want to try," Matt said as Angelo started to slide his finger along Caleb's breasts. Swiftly removing his clothes and Caleb's remaining ones, he ran his finger up the inside of Caleb's leg to come to a rest at her clit. Matt could feel Caleb's tremors, but he held back for a moment.

"I was thinking…that maybe Angelo can work on your breasts, while I work between your legs. Just to see if it's possible. Like we see on the internet," he said, gently stroking Caleb's clitoris. "If you're okay with it I mean?"

"Y-y-y-yeah," Caleb stuttered out, her voice bordering a moan. "Go for it. I m-m-mean we're all girls here after all, at least for now. And it IS just an experiment, right? Why not?"

Matt swiftly undressed Caleb as they moved towards one of the beds. Slowly, she began to use her fingers to rub her clit slowly one way, then the other, while Angelo continued to caress and stroke Caleb's breasts, eliciting ever stronger responses from Caleb before finally resulting a climax in which Caleb abruptly screamed in pleasure as she experienced her first, fully fledged orgasm.

"That was…wow…" Caleb said and Matt smirked.

"Just wow?" he asked with a smirk and Caleb growled.

"Fuck you!" he countered, before suddenly turning red as he realised what he was saying. Matt smirked even harder.

"I was under the impression that was EXACTLY what we just did," Matt replied and Caleb batted him.

"Hey, it's not like I've done this before!" he protested.

"I wonder what it feels like?" Angelo pondered as she untangled herself from the others. "I mean…well Caleb had a pretty strong reaction and…"

"Well how about we show you. After all, it's only fair that we ALL experience it," Matt said with a smirk as he pushed Angelo back and lowered his head to nibble gently just above Angelo's left breast, before glancing over at Caleb, who took the hint and turned his attention to Angelo's clit, using her tongue this time to elicit gasps from the surprisingly attractive former guy.

(One could probably ponder why that was the case Matt thought to himself. And why they were so willing to experiment like this. It wasn't like girls normally went for this sort of thing to experiment. Still, judging by the way Caleb had and Angelo now was moaning, it wasn't likely that they were going to be thinking about it. Or thinking much about anything really.)

A shudder ran through Angelo's body, much as it had with Caleb's earlier and Angelo buried a scream of pleasure far more successfully than Caleb had done. (Or even tried to have done.)

"That….was really something. You should feel it, it's like…nothing you've ever felt," Angelo said as she came to rest and Matt leaned back in the bed with an inviting smirk.

"Why don't you and Caleb show me?" she replied suggestively and with a smile, Angelo slid over and began playing with Matt's breasts, gently kneeding and circling with his fingers, while Caleb turned his attentions to Matt's clit, this time experimenting with his fingers and his tongue in turn. Matt could feel his mind slowly being overwhelmed by the sensations now flooding his unfamiliar body. From Angelo's handling of her breasts came an amazing sense of arousal and sexual tension, while further down, he could feel his body getting wetter as Caleb proceeded to work his magic with both his fingers and tongue.

Magic was probably the right word. There was probably some very long technical explanation involving nerve endings and hormones or something, but frankly Matt didn't think his brain was up to thinking about those details. So magic it was.

There was a sudden quickening in their actions and before she could even have time to absorb the latest wave of feelings coming from their actions, Matt's world abruptly exploded with pleasure and she screamed.

It was blinding, amazing, almost perfect moment as shudders of her first orgasm ran through her. It was something she would remember for the rest of her life. It was…wow.

"I think Matt, that it's fair to say that your questions have been answered," Caleb said with a smirk and Matt smirked back.

"Only for that particular line," he said as he pulled himself up. "Only for that one."

Caleb, Matt and Angelo looked at one another and a silent agreement passed between them. There was plenty of time left until morning.

Caleb and Matt grabbed Angelo and the three boys turned girls started to experiment once more.

AN: Well that…could have gone better.

Yeah, I suppose I could have done better. Maybe gone into more detailed descriptions or set it up better. Hell, I don't even really know what their surroundings look like. Still, I've given it my best shot.

I'm also not a big fan of Angelo of late. Lexvan's stories have him veering towards Mary-Sue territory too much. Fortunately in the story this is a spin off of, he's an idiot. What else do you call someone who thinks that the Guardians SHOULDN'T power up when outnumbered by a ridiculous amount? I'm hoping that he remains that flawed in the future of the story. (I have yet to finish it.)


End file.
